El Restaurant
by Yukimeri
Summary: Un lugar muy especial, en donde no cualquiera puede entrar y saborear de sus platillos...pero Hinata es un invitado con mucha suerte. Historia para el reto Naruhina mes del terror.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Han sido tomados para hacer este fic, es mi primera historia así que no se molesten demasiado por los errores que pueda tener pero agradezco a Delta Elena por la oportunidad de participar, me ayudo mucho con la historia además de que admiro sus trabajos sobre todo el de terror que es mi favorito.

**Título:** El Restaurant  
**Género:** Sobrenatural/Romance  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 3 de Octubre 2012

**El Restaurant**

La lluvia cayó sorpresivamente, aquella joven muchacha corría para refugiarse lo más pronto posible hasta quedar bajo el consuelo de un árbol en donde se recargo sobre la pared del lugar de donde salía.

Miro si sus cuadernos se habían arruinado pero sonrió al ver que solo ella era la mojada, amarro sus largos cabellos en color azul oscuro para agitar las gotas que se habían acumulado en el.

Después dirigió sus ojos color blanco hacia el cielo, inflo los cachetes algo decepcionada tenía otros planes pero no contaba con que se soltara un aguacero sin precedentes.

Aunque no era que fueran muy importantes, pero tampoco le gustaba sin hacer mucho solo ahí parada en espera de que la lluvia se detuviera.

De pronto su estomago comenzó a gruñir, se sintió incomoda al menos nadie había estado para oírlo pero su desesperación creció por que ahora no solo estaba medio mojada, aburrida si no que también contaba con algo de hambre.

Nada en su mochila, ese día pensando que llegaría temprano no había preparado nada para llevar a la escuela; pensó que quizás solo estaría no más de cuatro horas y después estaría de regreso en su hogar para antes de la comida.

-Hinata, eres muy descuidada

-Creo que a cualquiera podría pasarle – una voz le contesto, ella volteo y miro a un joven muy alto era rubio con una mirada azul intensa que le sonreía; tan solo brinco sorprendida pues no lo había notado.

-Tu… ¿Quién eres?- chillo abrazando sus cuadernos dando varios pasos atrás

Él le sonrió tenía una gran sonrisa y ella se ruborizo, paso un paraguas sobre su cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Parece que la Srita. Tiene algo de hambre, estas de suerte nuestro restaurant es muy exclusivo no cualquiera puede tener el honor de comer en el.

-Hyuga…Hinata Hyuga, pero ¿Cuál restaurant? – miro en todas direcciones pero no veía nada, el chico rubio la jalo un momento sin retirar la sombrilla de su cabeza, solo unos pasos y un hermoso restaurant estaba ahí; con un jardín bellísimo había mesas para comer ahí; dentro parecía haber todo un salón muy lujoso.

-Srita Hyuga, es mejor que entre cuanto antes de lo contrario no podrá entrar –la llevo dentro en lo que ella seguía muy sorprendida.

-Nunca lo había visto

-Eso es porque somos muy exclusivos no hay necesidad de publicidad

-Disculpa…

-Naruto Namikaze, yo seré tu anfitrión así que pídeme lo que desees.

-Naruto-San…yo no tengo dinero, este lugar es muy costoso –apenada bajo su vista pero el joven puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Nosotros somos exclusivos, nuestros clientes lo son aun mas; por favor elija el lugar que mejor le apetezca

Se quedo en silencio observándolo, el sitio le parecía ser demasiado extraño ¿y si era un negocio turbio? Pero el chico era demasiado amable, no creía que fuera mala persona y estaba muy ansioso por brindarle el servicio.

Pensó bien las cosas tal vez el solo quería atraer clientes por eso le decía lo de la exclusividad, si tenía problemas para el pago llamaría a casa le reñirían severamente pero no la dejarían abandonada con la cuenta.

Camino hacia una de las mesas del jardín, junto a un cerco de flores que esparcían un dulce aroma si había problemas podría salir corriendo desde ese punto.

Él le acerco la silla parecía muy feliz de que la chica hubiera aceptado, le mostro la carta había platillos muy sabrosos y poco usuales pero ninguno tenía precio; una estafa quizá pero él seguía ahí en espera de su petición le miraba directo a los ojos esa mirada suya le seguía diciendo que no era mala persona.

-Me recomendaría algún postre –solicitud la chica algo apenada confiando en la buena voluntad del rubio

-Por supuesto tenemos los mejores postres, cada uno es especial para cada cliente así que si me permite le recomendare este –señalándole uno que parecía un mousse

-¿de qué es?

-Se llama beso de ángel, su sabor va mas allá de lo ordinario en la punta de la lengua se forma primero una sensación de bienestar, después sigue con una de tristeza para al termino de felicidad acompañada de un deseo.

Se quedo extrañada con aquella descripción, no sabía si se estaba burlando por que no creía que un postre fuera capaz de semejante cosa; pero él no parecía burlarse no sabía por qué la mirada que tenia le daba esa tranquilidad, mas el continuo tal vez por el silencio que se había producido.

-Y si me permite también un té de jazmín será excelente para acompañarlo, el sabor combinado de ambos al final le darán una paz interna que le mostrara parte de su alma.

Qué cosas tan curiosas decía el chico pero tal vez solo era parte de su rol en el restaurant, dudo por un momento pero había mucha gente en el sitio y parecían disfrutar de la comida; así que le miro temerosa con una sonrisa y rubor en la cara en afirmación.

-Bien entonces le traeré su orden a la brevedad posible

Miro como él se alejaba, no sabía si había hecho bien pero después de todo nunca estaba de más consentirse; tal vez el sitio abría en ocasiones muy especiales y los precios debían de ser estratosféricos pero seguía con esa sensación de que nada saldría mal.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar cómo le servían el té y una rebanada de aquel peculiar postre; no habían pasado ni tres minutos a su juicio pero se imagino que la rapidez y eficacia debían estar acompañados de esa exclusividad.

El seguía mirándola y ella muy nerviosa, pero suponía que esperaba a que ella probara la opinión de un cliente siempre era muy importante. Tomo la cucharita y tomo una pequeña muestra le miro de nuevo, el color blanco por encima le decía que posiblemente era azúcar u otro tipo de glaseado; el color rojo intenso de la fresa era muy tentador y el color oscuro por el aroma sin duda chocolate con alguna otra mezcla.

-Esto tendrá buen sabor sin duda pero no creo que pueda dar todas esas sensaciones –pensó antes de atreverse a probarlo pero esos ojos azules le seguían insistiendo a que lo hiciera.

Sus ojos se abrieron, fue como quedarse en blanco por completo el resto del mundo un silencio total; en la punta de su lengua estaba esa sensación de bienestar como el mismo había dicho; sentía que era la persona más afortunada; tenía su familia y amigos a pesar de no ser alguien muy popular.

Lagrimas salieron entonces, el cambio fue tan rápido que fue incapaz de controlarlo la tristeza ahora gobernaba su corazón con sentimientos de arrepentimiento de cosas que deseaba hacer pero por miedo no se atrevía, miedo a la soledad, miedo a cosas que desconocía.

Bebió pronto el te quería quitarse esa sensación y parar sus lagrimas que no cesaban.

Un pañuelo apareció frente a sus ojos el cual era ofrecido por el rubio que le sonreía, era tranquila y animosa sabia que en ningún momento se había burlado de ella; tomo el pañuelo y seco sus lagrimas.

Al final sentía tranquilidad.

-Buen sabor ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, tenias mucha razón Naruto-San, jamás había probado tal cosa…pero como te dije no tengo con que pagar

-El sonrió aun mas, su cara parecía ahora la de un zorro algo travieso.

-Solo abrimos una vez al año, cuando es necesario nuestros clientes son exclusivos no necesitamos ninguna publicidad porque sabemos lo que les debemos ofrecer; gracias por aceptar mi invitación usted Srita. Ha sido mi primer cliente espero poder verla el siguiente año…

Ella le miro bastante sorprendida porque él le estaba besando de pronto, no hubo reacción estaba asombrada fue como si el deseo que se había formado al final de aquel postre se hubiera realizado.

Me gustaría ser besada por amor…mi primer beso

El sonrió y señalo hacia el cielo donde la maya protectora contra la lluvia ya no hacia ruido

-La lluvia termino, la espero el siguiente año.

Miro hacia arriba ya no llovía pero al bajar la vista el lugar había desaparecido estaba de pie en un terreno baldío, había restos de un antiguo local que parecía haberse quemado hace mucho tiempo.

Creyó haber soñado pero el sabor de sus labios seguía dulce, el dulce sabor de aquel postre llamado Beso de Ángel; sonrió y camino de regreso a casa.

-Volveré a pedir ese postre el siguiente año –pensó abrazando con mucha fuerza su bolsa escolar.


End file.
